Six Minutes
by blader-chick13
Summary: A Syaoran/Sakura one shot. Syaoran went, expecting to be nothing but nervous but by the time it rolled around, he found himself feeling a strange exhilaration. Syaoran x Sakura


**I started this quite a while ago and only recently got around to finishing it. Based on the idea if Syaoran had met Sakura later on in life.**

**Disclaimer: **_Syaoran_** and **_Sakura_** belong in their series Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles. Lyrics from the song **_6 Minutes_** by the **_Jonas Brothers_**.**

"Father?"

The older man only gave his adoptive son a smile. "What is it, Syaoran?

The boy of fifteen glanced about; watching many people all dressed up venturing toward the castle. He shifted himself uncomfortably before looking up at him. His father was tall, but Syaoran was defiantly catching up quickly. "It's nothing." He spoke finally.

The older man reached over and placed his hand on Syaoran's head, ruffling the brown locks softly. "Don't fret too much about it. It's only a party, like any other we've been invited to."

Looking still highly skeptical, Syaoran lowered his head and tried to make him self about as unnoticeable as possible. Sure they'd been to parties before in previous countries, but never one where royalty attended. And never as … elegant.

The crowd around the castle entrance was enormous with all the citizens gathered. The guards were trying unsuccessfully to form them into a line and eventually just gave up and let everyone pile in. Judging by how quickly people seemed to want to enter the castle, this small party was a big thing. Great, another thing for Syaoran to worry about.

He stuck pretty close to his father, though he greeted politely every person that flashed him a smile or came up to speak with him. He looked about to the head of the room, expecting to see the throne filled with a royal person, but was quite surprised to see it was completely empty.

Maybe they were late?

"Loosen up." Somebody whispered into his ear, making the poor boy's insides jump in surprise. He turned behind him to see a fairly tall young man with short silver hair and a pair of glasses sitting elegantly on his nose. He offered nothing but smiles.

Syaoran nodded and bowed his head very lightly. He couldn't actually think up anything to say to the man, so he just sort of stared at him. The young man didn't seem at all fazed actually. "I apologize for asking if I'm wrong but … are you new around here? Your face doesn't appear very … familiar." He spoke; his voice held a soothing tone.

"Ahh. Yes, my father and I just moved here recently. He came to visit the king earlier on this week about starting a dig-"

"You must be Syaoran then. Your father is quite a brilliant man and very interesting to talk to."

Syaoran practically beamed with pride and nodded. "He is."

The taller chuckled softly and then paused. "Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the High Priest, Yukito." He spoke with a bright smile.

The brunette wasn't sure what he should have really done at the moment. High Priest? That was a high rank too … what if he said something wrong? Syaoran took in a deep breath, relaxing himself and bowed shortly. "It's an honor to meet you, High Priest."

Somebody in the crowd called out the other man's name, quite urgently which naturally caught his attention. Yukito perked his head up before looking back down at Syaoran. "Relax some more, you shouldn't be so tense. You're here to have a good time after all." He bowed slightly as he took as step back. "I'll be taking my leave now. Enjoy yourself and welcome to Clow."

"Thank you!" Syaoran called after him but the man was practically already gone from sight. The youth looked around and was suddenly struck by realization. Where was his father? Hadn't he been just there a moment ago? He looked about, trying to catch sight of the familiar face, but saw nothing. He began to wander around; hoping the random patterns in which he chose to walk would find him his father. No such luck.

Winding himself around a crowd of people, Syaoran found his feet halting suddenly and his eyes glued forward. Mostly everyone around him were giving little gasps and whispers of a complimentary nature. Though all of them were accurate … the stunning creature before him was surely more beautiful then words could express.

Her slim figure was dressed with a strikingly bold arrangement of lace and ribbons colored pink and red. Bits of white patterned along her dress which matched her skin perfectly. That amazing brown hair was tied back, her bangs however still fanned out across her eyes. Yet those eyes … you couldn't hide those with anything. They shone such a bright emerald that matched the light red spread across her cheeks … _Beautiful_ just didn't seem strong enough.

A sudden crowd of gentlemen around his own age gathered around her, flooding her with over flowered compliments. He could certainly understand why. His feet began to move forward before he stopped himself. No, he couldn't bug here right now. She had so many people to deal with at the moment … oh but how Syaoran wanted to be the one to grace her with a dance.

Instead, he waited on the sidelines of the dance floor with everyone else, his eyes never left her for a moment as he waited patiently. However, as more and more minutes went by, it seemed like more and more people were taking up her time. She didn't seem bothered by it at all and from watching her in such awe, Syaoran wasn't afraid to admit he fell in love with that smile. Even if it wasn't directed at him, he felt himself practically melted to his spot.

Who was she? What was her name? Where oh where could she possibly have come from?

The time he stood standing there became the least of his worries. His chest felt heavy with … something as the girl excused herself from her current partner and ventured off in the opposite direction of him.

This was his chance. He may not get long ... but at least get her name.

_Time is passing by, I'm losing my mind_

_I need one, two, three, four, five, six minutes with you_

Syaoran curved his way around the dance floor, going off in the direction he saw her leave from. When he managed his way close to the wall, he caught the flick of a familiar pink ribbon as she turned the corner out of the main hall. Reluctantly, Syaoran followed. He didn't want to pester her anymore then she already had been … he just needed to know who she was.

He turned the same corner and paused where he was as he stared out. It was the balcony. A quite small balcony actually. Standing off to the right was his mysterious enchanter. He hesitated highly before finally taking a couple steps forward. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not.

The girl was leaning against the railing, her head stuck high up in the air, feeling the wind brush against her face and she looked blissfully unaware of his presence. Oh, how should he get her attention? Shower her with compliments, greet her by introducing himself? Maybe he shouldn't say anything at all and instead just stand there until she noticed? All the ideas he thought of sounded so stupid!

The tiniest of sneezes disrupted his thoughts and his attention was taken forward again. The girl sneezed again, her hand to her mouth. He took this as a chance and moved forward, pulling a small handkerchief from his pocket and holding it out as he came to stand beside her. "Perhaps being inside would be better for you. We can't have you getting a cold."

_One minute and the earth begins to shake_

The moment she looked over, the boy blanked out momentarily. Her very glance took away any pre thought words that came to his lips. She stared up at him with a very long confused look before she reached out slowly and took the hanky from his fingers. That seemed to bring back the words. She dabbed her nose rather cutely, suddenly sneezing once more with the cloth attached to her face. She blew her nose in it, surprisingly loud that it startled Syaoran.

"Thank you very much. I needed to get outside though, it's too stuffy inside. Plus all the heat from everyone being in one room … ugh …" She groaned, looking out from the balcony tiredly.

Something wasn't right. It felt like everything around him was buzzing and wobbling around. He almost convinced himself of that until he caught sight of his hand shaking excitedly. He caught his own fingers, trying to steady them but just caused his legs to start wobbling in place. Why was it so hard to look confident in front of her?

_Two minutes and my heart begins to break_

"Syaoran." His voice popped out suddenly and it ranged in the high notes.

That caught her attention and she looked over, looking amused. "What was that?"

Red hot humiliation spread across his face in a matter of seconds. "It … was … my name." His voice went down lower as he dropped his head to try and cover his face.

He didn't want to look up to see her reaction, rather afraid he completely turned her away and now she thought him an idiot. So imagine his surprise when a small giggle came to his ears. His ears twitched at the sound, looking up very slowly.

The girl was in a curtsy before she returned to her feet with a smile. "Pleased to meet you Master Syaoran. You may call me Sakura."

Though the humiliation was still on his face, he passed her a smile.

…

Wait a minute …

Sa..kur..a?

"PRINCESS?!" His voice questioned loudly, his eyes wide as he leaned back in surprise. She only gave him a bright smile as a reply then finally a nod.

Syaoran felt his heart crumb in his chest. Great, she was the princess. Why did he have to become the victim of love at first sight... to the _princess_? Now he really didn't have a single chance. He'd already made himself seem like a complete fool before her. She probably thought him to be nothing more then that.

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new. That's just three minutes with you_

"Wait, where are you going?" Her voice chirped up.

Going? He looked down at his feet to notice them in walking mode. He looked up, stopping and spun around. "I'm … not going anywhere. I'm just trying to... umm… it's hard to stay in one spot for too long," was his attempted 'recovery' reply.

She looked … relieved by the words. Syaoran felt that fluffy feeling wash over him all over again. "I know what you mean. I'm always restless but… would you mind staying out here with me? I'd prefer some company." She spoke, looking bashful.

"Of course Princess."

She grinned delightfully and if Syaoran hadn't been trying so hard to impress her, he would have collapsed to the floor.

_Four minutes and she's everything I see_

Syaoran stood where he was though and gave a returned smile. His eyes were admiring hers once more and it was difficult for him to believe someone with such a natural beauty could be so friendly. It wasn't an insult just most woman he met were rather cocky or arrogant about their looks. Princess Sakura on the other hand didn't seem too interested in making herself beautiful.

Not that she really needed it. She didn't appear to be wearing any form of makeup either which only made Syaoran more fond of her. She didn't powder up her face to impress anyone. So ... that made Syaoran come to the conclusion that she was only here for fun.

"Syaoran?" Her lips questioned and the boy was back into reality. She was looking at him oddly and for a reason that didn't come as much of a surprise. He'd been staring after all.

"Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking." That was supposed to come out as flattery but instead it turned into an excuse.

_Five minutes and she's where I want to be_

"Why are you all the way over there?" She questioned, a slight smile lighting up her face. "I can't really talk to you from back there."

Syaoran felt a stutter come up his throat and he swallowed it quickly before it had a chance to bubble onto his lips. "I apologize." He spoke up finally, moving back over to her side. This felt more comfortable anyway. Though being so close to her made him even more nervous. Even if he wasn't exactly shoulder to shoulder with her, he felt on the same plane. That had to be good for something.

She giggled behind her hand. "You're certainly a strange fellow. Is this your first time at an event like this?"

Stay calm, stay calm. Breath, Syaoran. "I've been to festivals and parties before, in all different countries but never anything like this. The atmosphere is completely different."

"Different countries?" She questioned, looking curious again. He felt himself swoon once more over the expression.

_Another minute, everything just feels so new_

"Uhh, yes. Yes, my father and I have traveled all over. He's an archeologist and so we have visited many different ruins and places of culture. It's fascinating." Now that he talking about something he fully understood, he felt himself relax, even if just the slightest.

Noticing the suddenly excited aura the princess now had about her, she perked up and placed a hand on his forearm. Syaoran's heart stopped. "Are you by chance Fujitaka's son?"

All the blood had rushed to his head, his face was on fire. He was praying the princess wouldn't take it as anything and would just ignore it. Not trusting his to tongue at the moment, he simply gave her a firm nod.

A gasp came from her lips and she removed her hand to clap them together. Syaoran felt his breathing pick up, trying to get himself to calm down once more. "Oh, you have to tell me all about your adventures. When I was listening in on my brother's meeting, it sounded so amazing." Looking over at him with a plea in her eyes, she smiled brightly. "Could you tell me a story or two? Please?"

"I ...." Syaoran started, drumming his fingers across his pant leg. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a smile. "I'd be happy to, Princess."

Almost as if fate decided this was one big practical joke, someone entered the balcony and gave a shout for the Princess. She turned with a start and open curiosity.

"Princess, we've been looking everywhere for you. Your brother would like to discuss some matters with you. He requests your presence immediately." The man spoke politely, looking slightly worried as his eyes flickered over to Syaoran a couple times.

The boy in question felt his stomach drop. Really, was his time going to be cut so short?

"Is it really that important?" She finally spoke up. Motioning to Syaoran, she continued on without looking at him. "I was hoping to be able to hear-"

"He said it was urgent, my lady." The man interrupted.

The girl gave a huff of annoyance before she turned to Syaoran and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry but it seems like I have some business to attend to." Taking a couple steps away, she gave a curtsy which Syaoran returned quickly with an awkward bow. Awkward because he still couldn't manage to keep his eyes off her.

"It's no problem, Princess."

Chuckling softly, she gave him a wave as she moved over to the man. "Come find me later, okay? Then you can tell me all about your adventures. Don't leave without seeing me first." Syaoran went to speak only to have her continue on. "Promise?"

A little lost for words, Syaoran found himself smiling and giving another nod. "Of course."

The reassurance caused her smile to brighten and she let the stranger escort her off the balcony and back into the room. Before she disappeared into the crowd, she turned back to Syaoran and gave him a smile and final wave.

Once she was out of sight, Syaoran visibly slumped against the railing, hand to his chest and taking a large breath.

He couldn't even describe how blissful he felt.

_I need six minutes with you._

Life, right at that moment, was perfect.

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
